


A Better Offering Than the One Intended

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'River and Jack meeting in a bar post-CoE'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Offering Than the One Intended

“The Doctor did something he decided was a ‘gift’ and then left you hanging, did he?” asked the woman who slid smoothly onto the stool next to Jack’s. “He does that.”

“You know the Doctor?”

“I know that man as well as anyone can. I know you as well, Jack Harkness.”

“I think I’d remember _you_. Unless I had a few too many hypervodkas, obviously.”

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll _definitely_ remember me.” She trailed her fingertip up his arm. “Want to see exactly _why_?”

Jack never considered saying no. The only question was whether they should invite Alonso as well.


End file.
